My Heart
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: Dengan cara ini aku mencintai mu. warn: Sasufemnaru (Sad Ending maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**hay minna.. ini Yuu punya Fic baru sebenar nya udah lama buat. krna flashdisk Yu file nya korupt mulu T-T**

 **jadi yu publish ini dlu ya.. gomen ne..**

 **yu juga kemarin kemarin sibuk UAS..**

 **Ya kalian pasti tahu filem My heart yang memiliki nama tokoh yaitu Luna, Farel dan Rahel.**

 **Di fic ini nama mereka semua akan Yu ganti. Cerita nya mungkin sama tapi alurnya akan Yu buat sedikit berbeda. Semoga kalian suka fic Yu yang ini..**

 **Langsung saja minna :D**

 **Baca warn dulu sebelum membaca**

 **Here we go..**

 **Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kisimoto :D**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, SasuHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: cerita ngabal, typo, bahasa ga baku, OOC, cerita sesuka author dan banyak kekurangan lain nya.**

 **Rahel = Fem Naruto**

 **Farel = Sasuke**

 **Luna = Hinata**

 **Don't like don't read..**

 **My Heart**

Mungkinkah seorang pangeran es memiliki seorang sahabat gadis yang tomboy. Ini mungkin terjadi dan ini terjadi kepada dua orang kesayangan kita ini Sasuke dan Naruto. Sifat dan kelakuan mereka yang berbeda itu lah yang membuat mereka melengkapi satu sama lain. Sifat Naruto yang ceria selalu tak henti – henti nya membuat Sasuke tertarik dan terpikat. Sifat Naruto itu selalu membuat Sasuke ikut ceria setiap apa pun yang Naruto kerjakan.

Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto sejak kecil. Mereka saling menyayangi, melengkapi dan saling melindungi. Banyak hal yang Naruto bisa lakukan ketimbang Sasuke yang terlalu pendiam. Kala itu di umur naruto 7 tahun banyak pria yang menyatakan cinta nya ke Naruto dan pria - pria itu meminta Naruto untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka. Kala itu Naruto sudah menyuka seseorang yang selama ini menjadi sahabat nya. Namun Naruto tidak memberitahukan kepada mereka semua siapa pria yang Naruto pilih.

"Naruto.. hn kira – kira siapa yang engkau pilih?" Tanya Sasuke dari bawah rumah pohon.

"Kau ingin tahu? Ya naik saja.." jawab Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tak bisa memanjat.. ayo lah beri tahu saja" pujuk Sasuke.

"Naik Saja lah.. apa susah nya sih.. kalau tak mau naik kau tak akan tahu selama nya.." jawab Naruto lagi.

"Ah.. sudah lah dasar kau peli week.." ejek Sasuke hingga akhir nya menjadi sunyi.

Di atas rumah pohon mereka. Naruto menulis sebuah lambang hati yang bertuliskan nama nya dan pria yang Naruto sukai. Yaitu Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh sas" bisik Naruto.

.

.

.

Tahun begitu cepat berlalu. Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke sudah genab 17 tahun. Memasuki SMU yang sama bahkan kelas yang sama. Mereka tetap seperti dulu. Akrab seperti dulu. Bahkan Sasuke sekarang menjadi sangat populer akan ketampanan nya. Namun Sasuke tak pernah memandang apa lagi melihat para gadis yang hanya melihat wajah dan harta milik nya. Terkadang gadis – gadis yang menjadi fans Sasuke itu iri atas keakraban yang di miliki Naruto terhadap Sasuke. Tak ada yang berani berurusan dengan Naruto karna jika berani otomatis akan berurusan dengan Sasuke juga. Kecuali para fans fanatic nya itu Sakura, Karin dan Ino. Mereka selalu mencari masalah ke Naruto tanpa takut ancaman dari Sasuke. Kekaraban mereka mulai meluntur semenjak kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Hinata. Sasuke begitu terpikat dengan kelembutan dan kepolosan yang dimiliki Hinata. Bahkan berkat Hinata, Sasuke selalu melupakan janji nya terhadap Naruto. Naruto sekarang merasa jauh dari Sasuke. Ingin dia kembali seperti dulu. Sebelum Hinata masuk kedalam persahabatan nya.

.

.

.

Di Konoha High School tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bersekolah. Seperti biasa mereka selalu berangkat kesekolah bersama – sama. Dan pulang nya biasa nya juga bersama – sama.

"Hei sas.. jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolah.. gara – gara Hinata kau sampai mengabaikan aku.." protes Naruto.

"Jangan menyalahkan Hinata Naru." Jawab Sasuke.

"Nah – nah lihat.. kau sekarang berubah Sas.." ucap Naruto sebal. Barukali ini Sasuke membela gadis lain selain Naruto.

"A-ano Sa-sasuke-kun.." panggil Hinata dari arah belakang.

"Ah Hinata?" jawab Sasuke.

"Ohayo.. Sasuke-kun.." sapa Hinata lagi.

"Ohayo.." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mulai merasa terganggu dengan situasi yang berada di sekeliling nya. Naruto merasa cemburu atas perlakuan Sasuke ke Hinata. Naruto merasa tersaingin. Merasa terabaikan semenjak kedatangan Hinata di kehidupan Sasuke.

"Aaarrgghh… berisik.. aku duluan Sas.. Hinata.." ucap Naruto sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun.. aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam di rumah ku.. ayah ku ingin bertemu dengan mu.. bagai mana?" Tanya Hinata yang langsung di ia kan oleh Sasuke.

Lagi – lagi Sasuke melupakan janji nya kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Naruto seperti biasa menunggu Sasuke di gerbang sekolah. Muncul lah sosok yang di tunggu – tunggu.

"Ah Sas.." belum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataan nya Sasuke sudah memotong nya.

"Aku hari ini tak akan pulang bersama mu. Aku akan pergi kerumah Hinata. Hari ini kau pulang sendiri ya Naruto.. hari ini saja.." ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus kepala Naruto lembut.

"Ta- tapi.." jawab Naruto sebelum akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata menghilang dari hadapan nya.

"Tapi kau kan ada janji dengn ku Sas.. kau datang kan?" ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto pun pulang kerumah sendirian. Sesampai nya di rumah dia mengganti baju lalu pergi meniggal kan rumah lagi.

"Kaa-chan aku main dulu.." teriak Naruto.

"Hati – hati di jalan Naru.. jangan sampai telat datang makan malam.." jawab Kushina.

.

.

Sesampai nya di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bermain basket. Naruto mencar – cari sosok yang telah berjanji bermain dengan nya beberapa minggu ini yang selalu saja batal karna ada ini itu dengan Hinata.

"Kemana anak ini.. jangan sampai dia melupakan janji nya lagi.." bisik Naruto.

Akhirnya pun Naruto bermain basket sendirian. Sudah beberapa kali bola nya berhasil memasuki ring basket. Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Hingga tiba waktu nya makan malam. Namu Sasuke tak kunjung datang.

Naruto juga manusia. Dia juga bisa lelah dan merasa lapar. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pulang kemudian makan.

Setiba nya di rumah. Naruto mulai bercerita kepada ibu nya tentang perubahan yang terjadi kepada Sasuke belakangan minggu ini setelah kedatangan Hinata sambil menyantap makan malam nya.

"Kaa-chan.. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Aku meras dia mulai mengabaikan ku" ucap nya.

"Kau merasa seperti itu anak ku?" Tanya Kushina.

" .. dia mulai mengabaikan janji nya pada ku.. tapi janji nya kepada Hinata selalu saja dia tepati.. itu tidak adil" jelas nya.

"Mungkin kau harus berbicara kepada Sasuke, Naru." Saran Kushina.

"Ya.. mungkin aku harus berbicara kepada nya." Bisik Naruto.

"Kenapa Sasuke belum pulang juga ya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tadi siang dia bilang dia mau ke rumah Hinata. Aku sudah selesai makan. Biar aku saja yang mengemaskan bekas makan nya." Jawab Naruto.

"Tadaima.." salam Sasuke.

"Kau telat makan malam. Sekarang makan malam nya sudah aku habis kan" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Jangan khawatir… aku sudah makan malam di rumah nya Hinata." timpal Sasuke.

"Huh.." jawab Naruto sebal lalu meninggal kan kushina dan Sasuke.

Selama masuk SMU ini. Sasuke memang tinggal di rumah Naruto karna Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke sibuk tugas di luar Negri. Karna Naruto sudah di anggap anak sendiri oleh kedua orang tua Sasuke. Begitupun Sasuke sudah di anggap anak Sendiri oleh Kushina.

"Tou-chan.. apa kau merasa Sasuke mulai mengabaikan ku? Semenjak kau meninggal kan aku ke alam sana aku jadi merasa kesepian, Tou-chan. Aku harus bagaimana? Seharus nya kau ada di sini menghibur ku." Bisik Naruto seraya menatap foto almarhum ayah nya itu.

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke dari balik pintu.

"Masuk lah." Jawab Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya.

"Bibi Kushina bilang pada ku. Kalau kau mau berbicara pada ku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada pergilah.." jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada mu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto masih ketus.

"Aku tak suka nada bicara mu. Rubah lah. Setidak nya kau bisa selembut Hinata" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku harus bagaimana Teme. Bukan nya aku memang seperti ini." Jawab Naruto mulai kesal. Sasuke selalu mengkritik nya dan selalu membandingkan nya dengan Hinata.

"Setidak nya Hinata bisa jadi contoh yang baik untuk mu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aarrrgghh.. lagi - lagi Hinata lagi - lagi Hinata. Aku ya aku Hinata ya Hinata. Kau tidak bisa menyamakan sifat orang yang berbeda kecuali kau memasukan jantung ku ke Hinata." Omel Naruto.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala.." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa Sas?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai menurunkan oktaf suara nya.

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku ke Hinata. Aku menyukai nya…" Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto membulatkan mata nya.

"A a a.." Naruto menggerakan jari telunjuk nya. "Jangan lanjutkan Sasuke. Sebelum aku mendengarkan permohonan mu aku ingin mandi dulu.." tukas Naruto menghentikan peembicaraan Sasuke.

"He-hei apa maksud mu.. kau kira aku meminta bantuan mu Dobe.." Protes Sasuke melempar bantal ke arah Naruto.

"Kalau bukan itu? Memang nya apa lagi Teme?" Naruto terkikik "Memang nya apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa ku.." Timpal nya lagi menyombongkan diri nya.

"Ka-kau" Sasuke kehabisan kata – kata. "Ah sudah.. mandi dulu sana aku akan menunggu" tukas nya sambil berbaring di ranjang serba orange dan serba jeruk milik Naruto.

"Tidak mau ikut mandi dengan ku..?" goda Naruto.

"Ayo.." jawab Sasuke tanpa penolakan sedikitpun. Mendorong Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi. Belayan sayang Naruto berhasil mendarat sempurna di pipi kanan milik Sasuke.

"AARRGGHH" ringsi Sasuke yang mendapat bogeman mentah dari Naruto itu. "Kau kan yang mengajak ku kenapa kau memukul ku?" protes Sasuke menyeringai dengan seringaian genti nya.

"Dasar Teme.. ku kira kau bakan menolak nya, ternyata kau berotak HENTAI Sasuke." Sahut Naruto. " Lebih baik aku mandi dulu.. jaa Sasuke"

"Dasar.." Upat nya. "Sekarang kau merusak ketampanan ku ini." Protes nya lagi?.

Dan

Byuurrr

Sasuke mendapa siraman air tanda sayang dari Naruto.

"Makan tu tamvan.. ahahahahah" ejek Naruto seraya menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi nya.

"Aku memang tamvan" kata Sasuke memuji diri nya sendiri.

"Hoi.. apa Hinata tak pernah memuji mu? Sampai – sampai kau memuji diri mu sendiri.. wakakaka" Naruto terkekeh.

"Keterlaluan kau.. sekarang kau sudah berani mengejek ku.." beo Sasuke.

Dengan senyuman yang ceria dia keluakan tanpa ada yang oercaya sedikitpun jika ada kesedihan yang terdapat di senyum Naruto itu. Dengan pancuran air sower Naruto membasahi kepala nya. Mengingat kembali apa yang Sasuke katakana barusan.

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku pada nya.. Aku mencintai nya"

Naruto tak sanggup membendung rasa sakit di hati nya. Pria yang ia cintai sejak kecil sekarang mencintai gadis lain. Bahkan Sasuke sudah mengabaikan diri nya secara perlahan. Jika saja Sasuke tidak serumah dengan nya. Mungkin Sasuke sudah benar – benar mengabaikan nya.

"Maaf telah mencintai mu Sas.. seharus nya aku tak melakukan itu.. seharus nya sejak dulu aku memilih ikut sekolah basket untuk mencapai impian ku menjadi pemain basket professional. Bukan nya terus – terusan ada di sini mempertahankan rasa suka ku yang bahkan sekarang sudah tak bisa lagi di pertahan kan.. kau milik Hinata.. kau sekarang di genggaman Hinata.. sekarang aku harus bagaimana Tou-chan? Hikss" tangis Naruto.

Dia mengubur impian nya demi Pria yang ia cintai yang bahkan tak mencintai nya sama sekali. Naruto mengambil handuk lalu melap tubuh nya hingga kering. Mengenakan kaos model tanpa lengan dan hot pants milik nya.

Sosok Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Namu dengan mata yang sembab dan terlihat sekali warna biru mata nya itu memudar. Seperti langit tanpa awan yang sedang mendung.

"Hei Naruto.. jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya nya. "Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa – apa tentang wanita. Apa yang ia sukai".

Naruto diam sejenak dari langkah nya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu teentang Hinata.. apa yang selalu ia pegang, ia makan dan ia lakukan?" Kata Naruto yang kembali berjalan menuju ranjang nya dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Entahlah.. dia itu menyukai bla dan blablabla banyak bla bla di bla bla….."

"Apa guna nya aku membantu nya.. itu hanya membuatku sakit hati" batin Naruto.

Namun setelah melihat rona bahagia saat menceritakan tentang Hinata membuat Naruto merubah pendapat nya. Ingin sekali ia membantu Sasuke. Namun mungkin saja hati Naruto tak kan kuat.

"Harus kah aku membantu mu, Teme?" Batin Naruto tersenyum miris. "Haruskah aku mengorbankan perasaan dan hati ku demi kebahagian mu? Baiklah Sas. Kau yang meminta ku intuk melukai diri ku sendiri. Aku akan membantumu, Baka" batin nya lagi.

"Naruto.. kau melamun..?" ujar Sasuke seraya melambai – lambaikan tangannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Tidak.." gumam nya pelan. "Aku sudah mendapatkan cara untuk membantu mu menyatakan perasaan mu ke Hinata.."

"Ah..? secepat itu?".

"Wanita itu menyukai hal yang romantis.. jika kau ingin menyatakan cinta setidak nya kau harus bisa menjadi pria yang romantis Sas.." tukas Naruto.

"Tahu dari mana kau?" beo Sasuke. "Setahu ku kau ini wanita jadi jadian".

"Setahu ku dulu kau tak pernah mempersalah kan sifat ku, Sas?" balas Naruto.

"Benar juga.." fikir Sasuke. Dulu saat masih kecil dia selalu memandang Naruto apa ada nya. Sasuke menyukai keceriaan yang ada di diri Naruto. Kenapa sekarang dia jadi mempermasalahkan nya? Sasuke bingung sendiri.

"Sudah lah.. biar ku lanjutkan" guman Naruto. "Biar lokasi, dan sesuatu yang kau butuhkan aku yang mengurus nya.. kau hanya tinggal menjalankan nya.."

"Hn.."

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya Naruto dan Sasuke memulai rencana mereka. Segala persiapan yang lain nya telah Naruto sediakan mulai dari tempat hingga ke makanan dan penyediaan lain nya. Hanya tinggal pandai – pandai Sasuke seterus nya.

Sasukemengajak Hinata untuk menemui nya di tempat Naruto dan diri nya bermain basket. Tak lama kemudian Hinata pun tiba.

"Hay Sasuke-kun" sapa hinata.

"Hay Hinata.. mau jalan – jalan bersama ku?"

"Ba-baik lah.." Hinata merona malu.

Mereka mulai berjalan mengelilingi taman, café, took buku, tomo bungan dan banyak tempat lain nya. Namun ada dua lokasi yang menjadi tempat special yang telah Naruto persiap kan. Di setiap perjalanan kedua insan ini Naruto selalu mengikuti dari sudut yang tak bisa di lihat oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Naruto melompati dahan pohon. Dahan demi dahan untuk mengikuti dua mahluk yang berbeda gender itu. Walau Sakit di yang terdapat di dada nya namu demi melihat senyuman dan tawa bahagia dari sahabat yang ia cintai ini ia rela.

Tiba lah di lokasi special pertama. Di sebuah danau.. Sasuke menaiki sebuah Perahu yang lumayan besar setidak nya cukup untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke mulai mendayung melihat sisi keindahan danau tersebut.

"Indah nya.." gumam Hinata.

"Kau menyukai nya?"

"Sangat.."

"Lihat di sana.." ujar Sasuke.

"Wah onta.." (onta? -_-")

"Itu gajah Hinata.. ya kura – kura lah"

"Aku tahu itu Sasuke-kun.. aku hanya memancing mu." Hinata terkekeh.

"Kura – kura itu sedang berenang dengan asik nya. Berenang dengan seseorang yang mereka cintai" Gumam Sasuke.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia."

"Ya seperti kita.." sahut Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tiba – tiba saja perahu yang mereka naiki bocor.

"Sasuke.. perahu nya bocor" teriak Hinata panic.

"Bantu aku membuang air nya.." ujar Sasuke.

Namun terlambat. Perahu yang mereka naiki oun tenggelam berserta penumpang nya.

"Ah.. dingin Sasuke-kun.." gumam Hinata menggigil.

"Kemari lah.." tukas Sasuke seraya memeluk Hinata bermaksud memberikan kehangatan di tubuh mungil Hinata itu.

Sasuke tak kalah panic melihat Hinata yang ikut masuk ke air. Ternyata perahu itu Naruto lah yang membocor kan nya. Dengan harapan Hinata akan lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan hasil nya berhasil. Sekarang Sasuke sudah bisa memeluk Hinata. Hanya tinggal rencana terakhir. Yaitu pernyataan cinta di sebuah kubah taman bunga milik keluarga Uzumaki. Ya kubah kaca yang berisikan kebun bunga milik Ibu Naruto yang di hadiah kan Minato khusu untuk Kushina saat pernikahan mereka dulu.

Sesampai nya di kubah kaca.

"Wah.. ini taman bunga pribadi?" gumam Hinata takjub.

"Ya.." jawab Sasuke.

Flash back

Kubah ini adalah tempat Sasuke dan Naruto pertama kali bertemu. Saat ayah dan ibu nya berkunjung kekediaman Uzumaki sebelum minato meninggal. Kala itu Naruto dan Sasuke masih berusia 4 tahun. Naruto adalah gadis yang ceria. Karna tak memiliki seorang teman pun Naruto hanya bermain di kubah kaca itu sendirian bersama bunga – bunga dan seorang wanita yang di perkirakan adalah kakak sepupu Naruto.

Naruto mempunyai seorang kakak sepupu. Wanita yang berambut pirang sama seperti Naruto.

"Ino nee-chan… mawar ini kenapa layu? Apa dia sakit?" ujar Naruto menangis membawa pot bunga mawar merah yang sedang layu.

"Jangan menangis Naru-chan. Mawar itu perawatan nya harus intensif. Kau tak boleh member nya banyak air tak boleh juga memberikan nya sedikit." Sahut Ino.

"Naruto.. kemari lah.. Kaa-chan ingin mengenalkan mu pada teman baru" teriak Kushina.

"Ino nee-chan ikut lah dengan ku.. aku takut" gumam Naruto.

"Kau ini manja sekali.." Ujar Ino seraya mencubit sayang pipi Naruto.

Kala itu Naruto tak terlalu dekat dengan Kushina di karenakan Kushina yang jarang sekali berada di rumah karena sibuk dengan karir nya. Naruto hanya dekat dengan Ino dan ayah nya saja. Walau pun ayah nya adalah seorang pengusaha namun ayah nya tk sesibuk ibu nya yang harus keluar negri mencari job sana – sini.

"Ini Uchiha sasuke.. kau mau kan berteman dengan nya.." Tanya Kushina pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun lama saling menatap. Berkat pertemuan itu Sasuke dapat berteman dan menemukan Sahabat yang sangat unik seperti Naruto.

Flash back end..

Kubah ini adalah semua kenangan nya bersama Naruto. Dengan segala bunga yang sangat indah yang telah susah payah Naruto rawat bersama sepupu nya Ino yang kini telah pergi keluar negri karna urusan nya di bidang modeling nya.

"Apa kubah ini milik Ibu mu Sas? Tangan nya begitu trampil ya merawat bunga – bunga ini. Sangat indah dan mempesona." Puji Hinata.

Naruto yang bersembunyi dan mendengar perkataan Hinata turut tersipuh malu.

"Bukan.. Ini milik Naruto.. dia lah yang merawat semua ini.."

"Wahh hebat.. Tak ku sangka ya.." Hinata tersenyum manis kepada seisi ruangan kaca yang di penuhi dengan bunga indah ini.

"Ayo duduk hinata.."

Mereka mulai duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah di siapkan oleh Naruto sebelum nya. Di tata nya sedemikian rupa. Taklupa dengan sekeranjag buah strawberry yang merah semerah rambut sang Ibu nya, Kushina.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara music dari alat music biola terdengar. Menambah kesan romantis di ruangan itu. Kebahagian begitu terasa di hati Hinata. Merasa suasana nya sudah memingkin kan. Sasuke mulai melancarkan serangan hati kepada Hinta.

"Hinata.."

"Ha-hai Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini pada mu.. kalau aku sebenar nya menyukai mu" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona merah semerah tomat itu. Wajah Hinata tak kalah merah dengan Sasuke namun teringat akan sesuatu membuat Hinata menampar dan pergi meninggal kan Sasuke.

"Hi-hinataa…" teriak Sasuke.

Bersambung….

 **Bagaimana? Maaf klw pendek**

 **Yang penting perchapter**

 **Kiripik dan santan nya minna :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay Minna…**

 **Sebenar nya aga sulit bagi Yu untuk membuat story..**

 **Kurang nya rasa semangat dan imajinasi..**

 **Tapi its okay.. berkat seorang teman semangat Yu tumbuh lagi..**

 **Arigato ne :3**

 **Langsung saja..**

 **Here we go..**

 **Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kisimoto :D**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, SasuHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: cerita ngabal, typo, bahasa ga baku, OOC, cerita sesuka author dan banyak kekurangan lain nya.**

 **Rahel = Fem Naruto**

 **Farel = Sasuke**

 **Luna = Hinata**

 **Don't like don't read..**

 **My Heart**

Hinata menampar Sasuke kemudian meninggal kan nya. Sasuke begitu shock tak di sangka jika cinta nya akan di tolak oleh seorang wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Tamparan artinya penolakan itu yang ada di fikiran Sasuke. sasuke terduduk lemas. Hati nya begitu sakit. Tak dia sangka sebelum nya, jika di tolak rasa nya akan sesakit ini.

"Apa kau akan menyerah?" Naruto berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sasuke. yang seharusnya pertanyaan nya itu berlaku untuk diri nya juga.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini..?" Sasuke menatap sinis Naruto.

"Aku mengikutimu dari pertama kau jalan bersama Hinata. Apa kau mau tahu kesimpulan ku?" Tanya Naruto seraya membungkuk menatap langsung mata Onyx Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu.."

"Bagian ini akan aku urus.. kau lihat saja nanti hasil nya.." gumam Naruto sebelum akhir nya menghilang.

Naruto tak terima atas perlakuan Hinata kepada Sasuke. Hinata sudah sangat beruntung mendapatkan cinta Sasuke. Tapi Hinata menolak nya dengan cara yang tidak elit. Benar – benar tak punya hati, fikir Naruto. Tiba di kekediaman Hyuga.

"Anda mencari siapa, Nona?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya.

"Saya mencari Hinata paman. Apa dia ada di rumah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Otou-san siapa di luar?" teriak suara anak perempuan dari dalam.

"Ini teman mu mencari mu Hinata.."

"Teman ku?" Tanya nya. "Siapa ya?" Hinata pun keluar mencari tahu. "Ah.. Na-naruto?".

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan mu Hinata." Tukas Naruto.

"Ayo masuk dulu.. tidak sopan kalau berbicara di luar" sahut Hinata.

"Tidak perlu.. aku hanya sebentar ke sini.."

"Otou-san masuk dulu Hinata.." kata pria paruh baya itu.

"Ha-hai Otou-san." Sahut Hinata. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku Naru-chan?".

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu Naru-chan"

"Ada apa dengan mu sehingga menolak Sasuke Hinata? Kau adalah wanita paling beruntung yg bisa mendapatkan cinta Sasuke. ada apa dengan mu." Tanya Naruto seraya menggoncang – goncang tubuh Hinata.

"Kau tak tahu apa – apa Naruto.. diam lah.. aku mencintai nya.. tapi adahal yang tak bisa aku katankan pada nya" menepis tangan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu katakana lah.. jika kau tak mau mengatakan nya pada ku katakana lah langsung pada nya. Kau tahu.. Sasuke sangat mencintaimu, dia akan menerima kekurangan mu dan kelebihan mu. Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga kau bisa menolak Pria seperti Sasuke. pria seperti Sasuke itu sangatlah langka Hinata. Seorang pria yang akan memberikan seluruh cinta nya pada mu yang akan memberikan seluruh sayang nya pada mu, yang akan melindungi mu yang akan selalu menjaga dan menemani mu yang akan menerima semua kekurangan mu. Apa kurang nya Sasuke Hinata" gumam Naruto menangis. Entah apa yang membuat nya menangis. Yang jelas Hinata membuat nya merasa iri karna dia bisa mendapatkan pria sebai Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk. Tamapak deraian air mata jatuh kelantai.

"Gomene.. gomene Naruto.. aku tak bermaksud begitu.. aku sangat mencintai Sasuke.. karna Cinta Sasuke.. aku sampai melupakan penyakitku.. setelah menginggat penyakit ku aku menjadi serba salah.. aku ingin memberitahukan perasaan ku begitu juga penyakit ku.. aku tak ingin melukai Sasuke dengan penyakit yang ku derita ini. Aku hanya ingin bersama Sasuke di masa – masa terakhurku.." Sahut Hinata menangis tersedu – sedu.

"Kau egois Hinata.. kau ingin bahagia bersama Sasuke di masa – masa terakhir mu.. tapi kau membiarkan Sasuke menderita setelah kematian mu.. kau kira dengan menutupi penyakitmu kau akan membuat Sasuke bahagia?" tukas Naruto dingin menatap mata lavender milik Hinata yang membuat Hinata semakin tertekan. "Sebenarnya apa penyakit yang kau derita itu Hinata?"

"Aku memiliki penyakit jantung akut.." jawab nya tertunduk.

"Hah.. setidak nya kau masih bisa sembuh jika kau mendapatkan donor jantuk.." Sahut Naruto. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata. "Pikirkan baik – baik apa yang aku katakana Hinata." Ucap Naruto lagi seraya tersenyum 3 jari ala Minato nya.

Sebenar nya Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengar penyakit yang di derita Hinata. Namun dia merasa benar. Sesekarat apa pun Hinata. Setidak nya dia akan sembuh jika mendapatkan donor jantung.

Sehabis ke rumah Hinata. Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang dan menyantap makan malam nya.

"Tadaima" gumam Naruto.

"Okaeri Naru-chan.. aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan mu.." Ujar Kushina. Belakangan ini Naruto mulai dekat dengan Kushina setelah kematian sang Ayah.

Hanya Kaa-chan yang ia punya saat ini. Kushina rela meninggalkan karir nya di luar negri demi sang putri sematawang.

"Kaa-chan membuatkan ku ramen?"

"Ya.. dengan porsi besar kau boleh makan sepuas nya.." ujar Kushina.

"Horreeee.. Ramen Ramen ha ha ha" terik Naruto tanpa babibu langsung menyerang semangkuk ramen yang telah di sediakan sang Kaa-chan.

Terlupa sejenak rasa sakit di dada nya. Hanya ramen yang dapat melupakan rasa sakit nya sejenak.

"Arigato Kaa-chan.. selain ramen ichiraku.. tenyata ramen buatan Kaa-chan enak juga ya.." puji Naruto.

"Kau meremehkan kemampuan memasak ku Naruto. Lalu kenapa Tou-Chan mu tertarik pada ku kalau bukan karena kemampuan masak ku" pamer Kushina.

"Kukira karna kemampuan menyanyimu Kaa-chan." Sahut Naruto.

"Itu yang kedua Naru-chan. Sebelum Tou-chan mu tahu kalau aku adalah seorang penyanyi." Ujar Kushina tersenyum.

"Wah.. ceritakan pertemuan kalian.. sepertinya menarik.." gumam Naruto.

"Baik lah.." ujar nya. "Dulu saat aku masih muda. Aku bekerja sebagai tukang masak di sebuah cafe. Yang kebetulan adalah tempat langganan Tou-chan mu."

"Tunggu dulu.. Kaa-chan ini penyanyi muda berbakat bukan. Sudah terkenal saat berusia 7 tahun sebagai anak bersuara emas?" Naruto ragu.

"Ahahaha kau benar Naru-chan. Aku bekerja sampingan. Kau tahu rasa bosan bukan. Aku juga bosan harus di kelilingi fans dan aku bosan di atur – atur oleh manager untuk ini dan itu. Lalu aku meminta cuti untuk tidak muncul di layar kaca selama satu bulan. Lalu mencari kerja sambilan yang mungkin srdikit menantang. Nah lalu aku menemukan sebuah cafe yang mencari juru masak. Ya langsung saja ibu melamar. Dengan identitas rahasia tentu nya." Sahut Kushina.

"Kaa-chan menyamar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak.. aku hanya mengganti nama ku menjadi Kushi tanpa memakai riasan apa pun untuk menutup wajah ku." Jawab Kushina.

"Tidak ketahuan?"

"Tidak – tidak.. mereka terlalu bodoh untuk mengenaliku." Kushina terkekeh. "Okay.. biar aku lanjut kan. Setelah beberapa minggu aku bekerja. Bos ku meminta ku untuk memasak makanan untuk orang penting dan meminta aku yang mengantar nya. Karena aku pelayan terbaik kala itu."

"Wah.. kau mengagumkan Kaa-chan." Puji Naruto.

"Kemudian aku pun mulai memasakan pesanan dan mengantar nya. Kulihat seorang pria berambut pirang bermata biru yang mempesona. Sangat tampan." Ujar Kushina seraya membelai tirayan pirang sebahu milik anak nya. "Aku tersenyum pada nya sebagai tanda keramahan pelayanan di cafe ini. Dia membalas senyuman ku. Sangat manis."

"Tou-chan memang tampan ya Kaa-chan.. aku merindukan nya." Gumam Naruto.

"Aku juga Naru-chan..." Kushina memeluk sayang anak nya. "Lalu dia mulai mencicipi masakan ku. Tapi aku sudah kembali ke dapur. Tiba – tiba saja aku di panggil oleh maneger. Gawat nya manager ku itu sangat marah."

"Apa yang terjadi Kaa-chan?".

"Minato yang memanggil ku. Aku sangat panic ku kira masakan ku tak enak. Ternyata Minato menyukai masakan ku. Aku sangat tersanjung saat dia memuji ku. Mengecup pucuk tangan ku. Dan memperkenalkan diri nya pada ku. Otomatis aku membalas memperkenalkan diriku juga, tapi tetap memakai Nama Kushi."

"Lalu Minato mulai tampak mendekatiku. Setelah aku pulang kerja dia selalu menjemputku dan mengantar ku keapartemen. Kadang juga menjemput ku dan mengajaku jalan – jalan. Aku perlahan – lahan mulai menyukai nya. Begitu pun dia. Dia menyatakan perasaan di setelah sebulan mengenal ku. Tapi.." Ucapan Kushina terhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto penasara.

"Aku akan di tunangkan dengan pilihan Kaa-san ku. Dan Minato juga akan di tuning kan. Lalu Minato membawa ku ke orang tua nya dan mengenalkan ku. Namun orang tua Minanto menganggap aku tak sederajat dengan keluarga mereka. Waktu cuti ku habis dan aku harus kembali ke karir ku. Ku jamin orang tua Minato akan menyesal dengan ucapan mereka pada ku." Kushina terkekeh.

"Mereka menyesal?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja mereka menyesal anak ku. Siapa yang akan menolak penyanyi cantik dan bersuara emas seperti aku. Ahahahahaha" ujar Kushina.

"Jangan terlalu sering memuji diri sendiri Kaa-chan itu membuat ku merinding." Sahut Naruto.

"Itu memang benar.. akhirnya pertunangan ku tersebar di social media dan terekspose lah wajah ibu dan tunangan ibu di layar kaca. Aku tak tahu kalau Minato dan Ibu nya melihat ku di televise. Melihat aku tertawa ceria padahal aku sangat sedih karna tak bisa bersama Minato untuk lebih lama. Sehari setelah itu Ibu minato datang pada ku. Karna Minato stress dan hampir gila karna memikirkan aku. Sampai – sampai Minato menyentuh minuman - minuma keras untuk melupakan ku. Kau tahu kenapa Ibu Minato bersujud pada ku dan meminta ku kembali kepada Minato?" Tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku penyanyi terkenal. Aku tak pernah memikir kan keegoisan Ibu Minato. Yang jelas aku hanya mementingkan minato saja. Minato harus menjadi pendamping ku. Aku ingin bahagia hanya bersama Minato. Dan aku pun memutuskan pertunangan dengan orang pilihan Kaa-san ku. Kaa-san sangat marah besar. Tapi aku tak perduli dan pergi mencari Minato. Minato benar – benar dalam kondisi yang mengenas kan. Dia menjadi seorang pria pemabuk gara – gara aku. Ternyata dia sudah menyerah untuk menggapaiku karna dia ingin aku bahagia dengan cara mengorban kan perasaan nya. Karna melihat aku tertawa ceria bersama pria lain saat di layar kaca."

"Tou-san seperti ku" batin Naruto.

"Tapi ku ungkapkan saja perasaan ku sesungguh nya. Aku tarik Minato dan membawa nya kekehadapan orang tua ku. Tapi sebelum itu kerapikan sedikit penampilan nya agar seperti pria tampan dan mempesona saat pertama aku lihat dulu. Minato membatalkan pertunangan nya dan aku juga. Aku tak pernah mengalah atas kebahagiaan ku." Ujar Kushina.

"Lalu bagaimana Tou-chan bisa mengetahui kalau Kaa-chan itu penyanyi?"

"Humm sebelum pengumuman pertunangan aku sempat bernyayi membawakan beberapa lagu. Ternyata Minato menonton ku dan mendengarkan suara ku. Dia bilang suara ku sangat indah. Awal nya dia tak percaya jika itu adalah aku. Kushi dan Kushina itu bukan lah orang yang berbeda." Jawab nya.

"Setidak nya Tou-chan itu menyukai Kaa-chan. Tak seperti ku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan,, sial" umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Baik lah.. ini sudah malam.. lebih baik kau tidur.. besok sekolah bukan?" ujar Kushina.

"Hai.. oyasumi Kaa-chan."

"Oyasumi Naru-chan."

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya seperti biasa nya Naruto pergi ke KHS bersama Sasuke. setelah pembicaraan nya bersama Hinata. Naruto ingin menghindari diri nya sedemikian rupa dari Sasuke. Naruto juga wanita yang bisa merasakan sakit. Ada kala dia tak kuat melihat kemesraan Sasuke bersama Hinata. Namun menutupi hal itu bukan lah hal yang sulit bagi Naruto.

"Hoi – hoi kenapa jalan mu cepat sekali?" protes Sasuke. "Tak seperti biasa nya".

"Brisik sekali kau Teme.." Sahut Naruto jutek.

"Belakangan ini kau berubah, Dobe. Apa yang terjadi pada mu?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan sejara mendadak, dan kemudian Sasuke menabrak nya. Naruto tak goyah dari posisi nya sedangkan Sasuke jatuh terduduk di belakang Naruto.

"ARRGGHH,, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak, hah?" ringis Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa barusan, Sas?" gumam Naruto lirih. "Kau bilang aku berubah? Apa kau gila Sas?" lanjut nya lagi seraya berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang masih terduduk. "Kau bilang aku berubah? Apa kau tak sadar siapa yang membuat aku berubah? Pernah kah kau berpikir jika ka–."

"Sasuke.. eh ada Naruto.. hay Naru-chan" teriak Hinata dari seberang jalan menghentikan perkataan Naruto.

"Ah sudah lah sasuke. itu wanita pyjaan mu. Lebih baik kau urusi dia saja. Abaikan saja aku. Mengerti" ujar Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke.

Naruto tak terima atas apa yang Sasuke katakana. Diri nya berubah? Padahal diri nya ingin selalu seperti dulu, bercanda bedua, bermain basket berdua, makan berdua, bahkan melakukan hal gila yang ada di pikiran Naruto berdua. Sekarang semua nya sirna. Hubungan mereka sekarang merenggang. Mereka tak pernah lagi bermain, bercanda, melakukan hal gila bahkan sekarang mereka mulai tidak akur bukan seperti sorang sahabat yang sudah sedari kecil. Solah hubungan persahabatn sedari kecil itu terasa percuma bagi Naruto. Itu yang ingin ia katakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Na-naruto?" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Sudah lah.. lupakan saja perempuan gila itu.." sahut Sasuke kebingungan dengan sikap Naruto sekarang.

"Sa-sasuke.. Go-gomene a-atas yang kemarin.. a-aku sudah memikirkan nya baik – baik. A-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan nanti di halam sekolah selepas istirahat." Gumam Hinata tertunduk malu.

"Hn.. lebih baik sekarang kita berangkat.. nanti kita terlambat" ujar Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

.

.

Setiba nya di KHS. Sasuke dan Hinata memasuki kelas mereka. Sasuke sedari tadi melihat kekiri dan kekanan mancari sosok orang dari bangku ke bangku. Tapi tak kunjung ia temukan. Kemudian Sasuke mulai menanyai seseorang di kelas nya.

"Hei.. apa kau melihat Naruto?" kata Sasuke bertanya kepada seorang pria bermarga Inazuka.

"Umm dia di ruang GYM kalau tidak salah.."

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" Sasuke penuh tanda Tanya. "Naruto ke GYM? Apa yang dia perbuat?" batin Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke?" panggil Hinata pelan dan tak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke. entah tak di hiraukan atau tak mendengar.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelas mencari Naruto tanpa membawa Hinata?

Setiba nya di ruang GYM sekolah sasuke begitu terkejut, jika Naruto tidak lah sendirian. Dia bersama sorang pria? Bukan nya Naruto itu tipe wanita penyendiri? Bahkan Sasuke tahu siapa – siapa saja yang berteman dengan Naruto, tepat sekali hanya diri nya teman Naruto di sekolah ini.

Naruto sedang berlatih tinju dengan kenalan baru nya yang kebetulan adalah sorang juara tinju. Tertarik Naruto untuk mempelajari nya.

Flash back..

Pusing Naruto dengan keegoisan sahabat yang ia cintai nya itu. Bahkan dia sudah berani mengatai nya sudah berubah. Naruto ssangat emosi lalu memukul – mukul batang pohon yang tak berdosa. Kulit pohon itu terkelupas akibat pukulan tersebut. Naruto tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada sorang pria berambut merah marun selalu menatap nya dengan meminum segelas soda di atas pohon yang Naruto pukul.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memukul pohon yang tak berdosa itu." Ujar nya seraya melempar gelas soda nya ke pembungan sampah.

Naruto sangat terkejut. Yang dia tahu tempat ini sangat sepi, ya tapi ia tak melihat ke atas pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas pohon hah? Aku kira tempat ini tak ada mahluk nya" sahut Naruto menggaruk – garuk kepala nya tidak gatal.

"Aku sedang bersantai.. apa tangan mu tidak sakit?" Tanya nya.

"Sakit? Luka di tangan akan cepat sembuh kau tahu? Hanya menghitung hari maka luka ini akan sembuh." Jawab Naruto melihat tangan nya lecet terkena pukula kayu itu.

"Porposi tubuh mu bagus untuk menjadi seorang petinju wanita. Dan pukulan mu juga sangat bagus. Akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau ini tahan banting." Pria itu mengoreksi Naruto.

"Hoi siapa nama mu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sabaku Gaara." jawab nya.

"Tunggu dulu. Nama mu sangat takasing." Ucap Naruto dengan pose berfikir. "Uwoohh kau Sabaku Gaara juara tinju tinkat nasional bukan? Kau telah membawa nama baik KHS. Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap nya lagi teringat.

"Wah ingatan mu seperti nya bagus, Naruto. Kalau tidak salah kau ini pemain basket wanita, bukan?"

"Ya.. aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang pemain basket wanita internasional. Maka nya aku berlatih sangat giat." Sahut nya.

"Tertarik berlatih tinju?"

"K-kau m-mau mengajariku?" Naruto kaget saat mendapatkan tawaran itu.

"Tentu.. asalkan kau mau mengajariku basket." Jawab Gaara turun dari pohon.

"Wah dengan senang hati Sabaku." Sahut Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku Sabaku. Panggil saja aku Gaara." Ujar nya. "Karna bel belum berbunyi ayo kita berlatih tinju." Ajak Gaara.

"Ah.. baiklah Gaara. Go go go." Naruto penuh semangat.

Flash back end..

"Wah.. ternyata tinju itu menarik." Gumam Naruto di sela pertarungan pukul memukul mereka.

"Tak ku sangaka kau lumayan juga. Apa kau pernah belajar sebelum nya?"

"Belum... aku hanya sering menonton nya. Lalu mempraktekan nya ke pohon atau orang."

"Ahahaha.. kau gila.. jika kau ingin berlatih lebih baik latihan di sini saja. Setiap hari aku berada di sini untuk latihan." Ujar Gaara menghentikan pertarungan nya.

"Um baiklah. Seperti nya aku mulai menyukai tinju untuk latihan tubuh." Naruto pun mengikuti.

"Wah kau wanita yang sangat atletis ya." Gumam Gaara ternyum simpul.

Naruto sangat menarik pikir nya.

"Olahraga itu selalu membuat ku tenang. Selain membuat ku tenang olah raga itu membuat ku sehat." Sahut Naruto.

"Istirahat nanti kau harus mengajari ku basket." Tukas Gaara.

"Baik lah.. aku tunggu di lapangan. Aku mau ke kelas dulu, jaa ne Gaara."

"Jaa."

Berlatih tinju bersama Gaara telah berhasil membuat beban di hati dan pundak nya sirna seketika. Tapi tak sepenuh nya. Setidak nya dia harus berterimakasih kepada Gaara nanti nya. Naruto berjalan di koridor dengan aura yang gembira.

"Kau terlihat senang, Naruto?" terdengar suara baritone dari arah belakang.

"Ah.. kau Sasuke.. apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Mana Hinata? Wah tumben sekali kau tak bersama nya saat ini." Ujar Naruto mencari – cari sosok Hinata namun memang tidak ada di sana.

"Kau tak marah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Memang nya aku harus marah kenapa, Teme. Kau ini aneh sekali Ha Ha" Naruto terkekeh.

Kadang Naruto seperti ini kadang Naruto seperti itu. Sekarang Sasuke benar – benar tak bisa memprediksi dengan mudah sikap Naruto dan apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Sasuke merasa jauh dari Naruto saat ini. Naruto mulai tertutup pada nya.

"Nar –.."

Ting tang ting tong...

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti bunyi bell.

"Ayo masuk kelas.. aku duluan ya Sas.." tukas Naruto seraya berlali tak lupa juga dengan senyum tiga jari andalan nya.

"Kau jauh sekali ya, Naruto" Sasuke tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

Di kelas. Pelajaran Asuma sensei sedang berlangsung. Bermacam – macam tingkah ada pada saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ada yang bergosip, ada yang makan (kalian pasti tahu -_-), ada yang tidur (kalian pasti tahu -_-), ada yang berguling – guling bahkan koproll (bohong :3).

Sepanjang pelajaran Sasuke isi dengan berfikir. Mencari cara untuk mengembalikan sahabatnya. Sudah seribu satu cara ia fikirkan dan yang dia tahu adalah cara itu tak kan berhasil, di tambah lagi dengan sikap Naruto yang tak terprediksi lagi. Kemampuan Uchiha nya benar benar terlantar saat ini. Seolah sudah tak mempan lagi kepada Naruto.

"Hanya ada satu cara. Dan itu pasti berhasil." Batin Sasuke.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Yang tidur lanjut tidur yang makan ya lanjut makan. Namun kini Sasuke tak lagi berfikir dia ada janji dengan Hinata untuk bertemu di halam sekolah. Sasuke meninggalkan kelas untuk menemui Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas selama Sasuke berfikir.

Naruto melihat Sasuke meninggalkan kelas. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Naruto mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi. Bersembunyi dari sudut yang tak mungkin terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke kehalaman? Apa yang ia perbuat?" batin Naruto.

Di lihat nya di sekeliling ternyata Sasuke tak sendirian, ia bersama Hinata. Naruto tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas Naruto hanya bisa melihat senyum bahagia Sasuke yang di sertai dengan pelukan ke tubuh Hinata. Namun senyuman itu menjadi kesedihan dan tangisan. Tapi Sasuke kembali tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Hinata.

Naruto sangat shock. Sakit, sedih, benci, sebal bercampur aduk. Naruto meninju tiang lampu jalan di sekolah nya hingga penyok dan kemudian meninggalkan kedua insan yang sedang berciuman itu dengan menangis. Hati nya benar – benar sakit. Dia tak mungkin bahagia bila terus menjadi orang ketiga (bukan selingkuhan melainkan orang yang selalu menjadi alat untuk menyatukan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata) di hubungan mereka. Diingat nya lagi ini demi kebahagian teman nya. Namun Naruto tetap merasakan sakit di dada nya. Naruto terjatuh.. lutut nya terluka namun luka di lutut tak ada apa – apa bagi nya. Naruto terus menangis membiarkan diri nya terus terduduk berharap tak da yang melihat nya saat ini. Namun tetap saja ada yang melihat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu? Kau terluka" ujar Gaara.

"Ga-gaara" tangis Naruto.

"Biar ku bawa ke UKS." Gaara menggendong Naruto dengan Bridal Style membawa nya ke UKS dengan cepat. Lalu menduduki nya di ranjang UKS.

Mengobrak abrik isi UKS untuk mencari kotak P3K da ketemu. Gaara mulai membersihkan luka di lutut Naruto kemudian memberi nya perban.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?" Tanya Gaara khawatir.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tak di sangka Gaara akan melihat nya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Naruto benar – terlihat lemah bahkan sangat lemah kala itu.

"Apa lutut mu ini terasa begitu sakit."

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Katakan saja pada ku. Apa yang membuat seperti ini." Gumam Gaara khawatir.

Naruto memeluk Gaara kemudian menangis tersedu –sedu. Di peluk Naruto? Gaara begitu terkejut namun Gaara membalas pelukan Naruto dan menenang kan nya.

15 menit kemudian Naruto berhenti menangis dan tertidur di pelukan Gaara. Seragam sekolah gara basah terkena airmata Naruto. Gaara melepas jas nya yang basah kemudian menjemur nya. Kini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih panjang nya dan celana kotak – kotak coklat.

Gaara membaringakan tubuh Naruto dan melepaskan Naruto dari pelukan nya. Namun genggaman Naruto begitu erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan pelukan nya itu. Ya apa boleh buat. Gaara pun ikut berbaring menemani Naruto tidur dan terpakasa membolos di pelajaran berikut nya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan Dengan Naruto?" Suara baritone terdengar dari arah pintu UKS.

Bersambung...

 **Review nya dung x3**

 **Koreksi kekurangan Yu ya...**

 **maaf ga sempat balas repiew.. tapi udah yu baca kok arigato na**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo.. balik lagi ke MH aka My Heart. Pada bnyk yag mnta Naruto jgn di diskriminasiin ya? Pfft.. gomen ne reader.. ini sad story** ** _:v_**  
 **Dan bnyk yang suruh Naruto sama gara aja ya? Ohoho soal ending urusan belakangan.. hnya yang di atas dan yu yg tw**  
 **Mueheheheh ingat ini MH versi yu**  
 **Jgn di sama samain sama realnya**

 **Next,**  
 **Dont like dont read..**  
 **Disclaimers: masashi kisimoto**  
 **Rate: T**  
 **Pair: Sasufemnaru Sasuhina**

My Heart

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke menatap tidak suka pria yang memeluk Naruto.

"Kau yang siapa?" Gaara balik menatap tidak suka pada Sasuke. Ia tidak sedang bersama istri orang sekarang. Tatapan Sasuke seolah menggambarkan tatapan suami yang cemburu pada istrinya.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Giginya menggeretuk. Ia hendak menggendong Naruto yang tertidur di pelukan Gaara.

"Pergilah Sas. Hinata mencarimu." Suara serak terdengar dari lisan Naruto. Sasuke terdiam. Naruto membela pria yang baru di kenalinya? Dan mengusir dirinya?

Dengan emosi yang meluap dan rasa tidak percaya yang mencuat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara berdua di UKS.

"Gomen aku merepotkan mu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum di paksa.

"Tidak masalah. Kita teman bukan?" Gaara menepuk kedua pundak Naruto dan menatap safir pudar Naruto.

"Arigato Gaara. Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku. Kau terkenal tidak pernah perduli pada orang di sekitar mu."

"Kau berbeda dengan mereka yang selalu berbuat bising itu. Dan kau juga mirip sekali dengan adik ku. Mata indah mu, sifat mu, dan senyum mu yang secerah matahari. Rambutnya juga pirang."

"Hee~ Gaara punya adik? Pasti dia sangat cantik."

"Hm.. aku punya. Dia seusia dengan mu otomatis setahun lebih muda dari ku. Dia sangat cantik, ia adalah cahaya yang selalu menerangi hidupku selama ini. Tapi kini kami jauh. Aku di konoha dan ia di suna. Sayang nya adik ku buta." Dengan rasa bahagia Gaara menceritakan adiknya pada Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia buta."

"Tidak apa. Dia akan kembali melihat jika ia mendapat donor mata. Sekarang kami belum menemukan pendonor yang tepat untuk adik ku."

"Aku ingin tahu banyak soal adik mu. Apa boleh aku mengunjunginya?" Naruto menatap penuh mohon pada Gaara.

"Ahahaha baiklah. Kita akan ke suna saat akhir pekan nanti."

"YEAAAAY." Naruto kegirangan. Ia tanpa sadar memeluk erat Gaara. Dan membuat Gaara nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan."

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Naruto dan Gaara memutuskan untuk membolos 2 jam pelajaran terakhir dan bercerita tentang adik Gaara lebih banyak.

Naruto berjalan pulang dengan wajah gembira. Begitu bahagia nya ia dengan adik Gaara yg di perkirakan seusia dengan nya. Ia merasakan kemistri yang kuat antara ia dan adiknya Gaara. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu. Sampai sampai Naruto tidak mendengar seseorang sedaritadi memanggilnya.

Tiba di kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto bersenandung mengobrak abrik dapur mencari makanan kesukaannya.

"Anakku. Sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ibu lihat ramen terakhir ku?"

"Bukannya ada di dalam rak?" Kushina membuka rak meja dapur mencari Ramen Naruto.

"Aku sudah mencarinya. Tapi tidak ada di sana Kaa-chan." Terasa putus tali nyawa Naruto saat ramen tercintanya hilang.

"Mencari ini?" Suara baritone yang terdengar kesal muncul secara tiba tiba dari belakang.

"S-sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka kau yang mencurinya." Naruto menyipitkan matanya pada Sasuke dan merampas ramen terakhirnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Nah sekarang sudah ketemu. Ne kaa-chan ingin melanjuti pekerjaan dulu." Kushina dengan gesit berlari menuju meja kerja nya. Semenjak Minato meninggal Kushina memutuskan untuk berhenti bernyanyi dan menjadi seorang disainer. Beruntung hasil karya nya di terima banyak orang dan sponsor. Walau itu berkat latar belakang nya dahulu.

"Apa maksud kau melakukan ini." Tanya Naruto kesal sambil memanaskan air untuk menyeduh ramennya.

"Apanya yang apa. Seharus nya aku yang bertanya."

"Hah? Maksud mu?"

"Kau belakangan ini aneh Naruto. Kau sulit di prediksi, kau mengacuhkan ku, kau tidak lagi membela ku dan kau mengusir ku." Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menghembus nafas panjang. Ia menuangkan air panas kedalam ramennya. "Bagaimana kau dengan Hinata." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan bahas soal Hinata sekarang. Ini soal kita berdua."

"Wow, ku pikir di dalam kamus mu tiada hari tanpa membahas Hinata? Ternyata kau bisa berfikit untuk membahas soal hubungan persahabatan kita ini." Naruto berjalan acuh menuju ruang tv diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Naruto. Apa karena pria itu?" Sasuke sewot sendiri.

Ingin sekali Naruto membogem wajah sahabatnya yang tampan ini. Sasuke sudah salah sangka pada Gaara.

"Hentikan. Sekarang apa mau mu?" Tanya Naruto cepat. Ia sedang lelah berdebat dengan Sasuke. Naruto masih berfikir ia harus mempertahankan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Sasuke walau menyakitkan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh sedih saat di depan ramen. Ia harus bahagia saat menikmati ramen.

"Kita bermain besok pulang sekolah.".

"Bermain? Basket?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alis di tengah kegiatan makannya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Hup.. sudah habis. Aku harus kembali belajar." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju kamar.

Sasuke terus menatap kepergian Naruto hingga wujudnya menghilang. Rasanya emang jauh. Besok ia harus membuat Naruto kembali dekat dengannya.

Keesokan harinya. Sepulang sekolah Naruto sudah menunggu di tempat biasanya ia bermain bersama Sasuke sesuai janji mereka semalam.

Sudah setengah jam lebih ia menunggu Sasuke belum datang. Naruto memutuskan untuk pemanasan dulu mungkin Sasuke terlambat.

Ia memantulkan bola ringan kemudian melakukan shoot kering dan... masuk.

Setengah jam berlalu lagi. Naruto naik keatas rumah pohon karena hujan yang turun. Ia menatap ukiran yang ia ukir saat ia masih kecil dulu. Ia ingat jika Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah naik ke sini.

Berjam jam sudah berlalu. Sasuke pun tidak kunjung datang. Padahal Naruto sudah menubggu saat saat ia kembali bermain dengan Sasuke. Namun ia harus kembali menelan pil pahit dari Sasuke.

Lewat jam makan malam Naruto datang dengan basah kuyup. Kushina terkejut melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau basah seperti ini Naruto? Kau bisa terkena flu." Ucap kushina khawatir.

"Sasuke mana kaa-chan?"

"Ah.. dia pulang sekolah tadi meminta izin pada kaa-chan jika ia bermain ke rumah Hinata."

"Sudah ku duga." Gumam Naruto. Ia berjalan ke atas menuju kamarnya dengan langakah gontai.

"Naruto, kau tidak ingin kaa-chan buatkan air panas?"

"Tidak perlu kaa-chan. Aku ingin langsung tidur."

"Baiklah. Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi"

Keesokan harinya. Di pagi yang cerah seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula, ia ke sekolah sendirian belakangan ini. Naruto berjalan ke sekolah dengan perasaan dongkol. Bagaimana tidak. Kemarin Sasuke yang membuat janji dengan nya. Ia pula yang mengingkarinya. Itu benar benar menyebalkan. Hinata sekarang jadi perioritas utamanya ketimbang dirinya.

'Tenang saja Sas. Aku bukan teman yang egois.' Batin Naruto. Ia tidak akan menguasai Sasuke hanya untuk dirinya sendiri sekarang. Apa lagi setelah Sasuke memiliki kekasih.

"Hufftt" Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan pow... seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan mengagetkannya.

"Gyaaahh" jerit Naruto. "Gaara. Kau mengejutkan ku" pekik Naruto kesal.

"Gomen. Ini kesempatan emas untuk menggoda mu." Gaara terkekeh.

"Keterlalua." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Karena gemas Gaara pun mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"I-itte..."

"Kenapa pagi pagi begini kau terlihat lesu." Gaara menarik narik pipi Naruto seperti menarik karet yang elastis.

"Banyak yang terjadi." Jawab Naruto miris.

"Mau cerita pada ku? Aku sebagai teman mu akan mendengarkan mu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Nanti saja. Sekarang lepaskan pipi ku dan bergegas kesekolah. Karena bell pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi."  
"Ah kau benar."

Naruto dan Gaara pun berlari bersama menuju sekolah. Sepanjang jalan Naruto terus memagang pipi nya yang merah akibat cubitan Gaara. Gaara hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Mereka tidak sadar. Sepasang mata onyx memandang tidak suka dengan keakraban mereka.

Di KHS. Jam pelajaran pertama di mulai yaitu jam pelajaran olahraga. Guy sensei dengan penuh semangatnya berbicara panjang lebar mengenai semangat masa muda. Tapi hanya di anggap angin belaka oleh murid lainnya.

"Ne sensei, ingin bertanding basket dengan ku?" Tawar Naruto karena merasa kasihan pada Guy sensei yg tidak di hiraukan oleh muridnya.

"Wohoo. Kau tahu ini yang sudah aku tunggu. Dan mana-"

"Jangan bahas dia lagi dan mari duel." Belum selesai guy berbicara Naruto sudah memotong perkataannya. Naruto tidak ingin mengganggu waktu bermesraan Sasuke dan Hinata di belakang sana.

"Inilah dia semangat masa muda.'' Ujar Guy penuh semangat.

"Wooh kalian akan bermain basket?"

"Gaara?!"

"Boleh aku ikut sensei?" Gaara berjalan memasuki lapangan basket.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas? Kau membolos?" Naruto menatap tidak percaya.

"Enak saja. Di kelasku sedang ada test. Dan aku sudan selesai." Bantah Gaara.

Mulut Naruto menganga mendengar penuturan Gaara. Anak ini pintar atau sudah gila. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu bell pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

"Apa boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Gaara untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah anak muda. Ayo kita bermain dengan penuh semangat gairah masa muda. Dan Gaara kau berpasangan dengan Naru-.."

"Tidak. Gaara dengan sensei. Aku sendiri." Potong Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kalah meski kalian berdua dan aku sendiri"

"Bagus. Itu baru semangat masa mudah" puji Guy dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo kita mulai." Naruto memasang kuda kuda bertahan. Sedangkan Gaara memasang kuda kuda menyerang.

Dengan langkah pasti Gaara mendrible bola kearah Naruto. Mengintai cincin tinggi yang hanya di jaga oleh gadis manis berkulit Tan bermata biru dan berambut pirang.

'Ini terlalu mudah' pikir Gaara. Ia yakin ia akan dengan sangat mudah memasukan bola ke ring.

Namun..

Sfx: set

Dengan mudah Naruto merebut bola yang di iringi oleh Gaara. Dia ia mulai menuju ring dan di hadang oleh Guy sesei.

"Show time." Gumam Naruto di sela serangannya. "Terima ini Guy Sensei" pekik Naruto dan bless. Poin untuk Naruto.

Gaara diam seribu kata. Kekuatan fisik Naruto memang luar biasa. Di atas wanita normal. Ia masih tidak habis fikir. Ia kalah telak dengan seorang wanita? Yang sedang bermain sendiri? Sedangkan ia berdua? DENGAN SEORANG SENSEI?

Ia sungguh malu sekarang. Ia semakin malu saat melihat senyum aneh Naruto.

'T-tunggu. Apa maksud senyum Naruto itu?'

"Ekhem. Karena Sensei dan Gaara kalah. Jadi kalian harus mentraktir ku istirahat nanti. Itu yg biasa kita lakukan sensei."

"Haah baiklah baiklah. Semangkuk ramen untuk mu Naruto." Jawab Guy.

Gaara meneguk ludah. Dompetnya yang kritis sedang terancam. Ia bakal tidak makan selama 1 minggu nih. Resiko anak kos.

"Gaara?"

Panggilan Naruto menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya mengerikannya. "B-baiklah Naruto." Jawab Gaara pasrah.

"Yeaaay." Pekik Naruto girang.

"Aneh." Ucap Guy sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Nande sensei?"

"Biasanya kau selalu bermain berdua dengan Sasuke? Ke mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Guy.

"Jangan bahas dia lagi sensei. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu pacarannya yang berharga." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah di tekuk dalam dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Guy di lapangan basket.

Gaara, Guy dan Sasuke terus memandang kepergian Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya. Terlebih lagi Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan ketidaksukaannya jika Naruto bermain basket dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Bell istirahat berbunyi. Naruto melangkah menuju kantin dengan riang gembira. Berkat pertandingan tadi ia berhasil mendapatkan reward dua mangkuk ramen gratis.

"Naruto." Suara baritone memanggilnya.

"Ah, kau Sas? Ada apa?" Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Orang ini adalah satu satunya orang yang tidak ingin ia temui. Mood nya yang bagus mendadak anjlok seketika.

"Kau terlihat senang." Sasuke basasi.

"Tidak biasanya kau berbicara basa basi seperti itu. Ada perlu apa? Cepat katakan. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Kau ingin bertemu pria itu?" Sasuke menatap sinis Naruto.

"Apa perduli mu." Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras karena marah "Siapa dia. Aku ini sahabat mu. Aku seharusnya tahu siapa dia."

Naruto menggeretukan giginya. Ia kesal, sungguh kesal. Sasuke sekarang berani mengakui jika ia adalah sabat Naruto. "Sahabat? Ha ha" Naruto tertawa garing. "Kau bisa mengakui jika kau sahabat ku. Tapi kau bisa menelan janji mu yang sudah kau buat sendiri. Sahabat apanya" ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia baru ingat jika ia membuat janji bermain bersama kemarin. "Naruto. Kemarin Hinata menelfon ku dia kemerlukan aku." Jelas Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Lupakan. Jangan perdulikan aku dan jangan ganggu aku." Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Sasuke tak punya keberanian untuk menghentikan Naruto.

Di kantin. Naruto masih dalam kondisi mood yang buruk. Ia tidak boleh terlihat sedih di depan ramen. Ia mencari toilet terdekat dan membasuh mukanya sebelum menemui Guy dan Gaara.

Selesai mencuci muka. Ia mencari cari sosok guru dan temannya ini dan dapat. Bangku pojok tempat tersepi. Hanya mereka berdua di sana. Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Yo." Sapanya seolah baik baik saja.

Gaara menatap lekat Naruto. Rasanya ada yang berbeda dari temannya ini. "Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Gaara penuh penasaran.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada ku. Aku bisa melihatnya. Mood mu sedang tidak baik. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan apa apa. Lupakan saja. Benar mood ku sedang buruk" akunya.

"Hm baiklah. Aku sudah memesankan mu ramen kesukaan mu yg Guy Sensei bilang. Ia mebitipkan uang untuk mentraktir mu pada ku karena dia ada rapat guru.'' Jelas Gaara.

"Hm baiklah. Aku tidak boleh sedih jika berada di depan ramen.'' Naruto menepuk nepuk pipinya.

"Pfft kau ini aneh''

"Urusai.''

Tak lama kemudia ramen pesanan mereka pun datang. Naruto sukses menghabiskan 2 mangkuk ramen.

Dan Gaara. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto. Ia senang waktu memandang Naruto tertawa, bercerita dan makan. Ia sayang pada Naruto.

Bell pulang berbunyi. Besok hari sabtu dan itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia harap ada hal mengejutkan besok. Ia selalu menunggu nunggu hari ulang tahunnya yang membahagiakan. Di mana ia selalu meratakannya bertiga. Ya hanya bertiga. Dirinya, Kushina dan Sasuke. Tapi itu sangat membahagiakan bagi Naruto.

Naruto bergegas menuju rumah. Ia tidak mau ketinggalan jadwal makan malamnya yang berharga.

'Ramen aku datang'

Kediaman Uzumaki.

"Tadaima.''

"Okaeri Naru. Kaa-chan sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan mu.''

Senyum Naruto mengembang mendengarnya. Ia berlari ke atas menuju kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya. Kemudian kembali ke ruang makan.

Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku di meja makan. Ia sedaritadi mengamati sekitar. Mencari sosok Sasuke. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak ada di rumah.

"Kaa-chan Sasuke mana?"

"Hmm" kushina memasang pose berfikir. "Kalau tidak salah Sasuke pulang kerumah lebih awal. Dan sekarang dia pergi katanya ke rumah Hinata.'' Jawab kushina. "Semenjak Sasuke memiliki pacar dia memang jarang sekali berada di rumah ya.'' Kushina terkiki.

"Souka" Naruto menyantap ramen nya dengan perasaan tak enak. Ramen yang terasa lezat kini menjadi pahit di lidahnya.

Ia hanya berharap Sasuke tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

 **Bersambung...**

 **thanks udah baca..** **follow juga Wattpad nya yu di sini = CielLestiaDiRafa**


	4. Chapter 4

**gimana ff yu yangini? ga buruk buruk amat kan? hee~**

 **langsung aja deh**

 **here we go..**

 **Disclaimers: masashi kishimoto**

 **rate: T**

 **Pair: Sasufemnaru sasuhina**

Mentari menyinsing dari ufuk timur. Naruto mengerjabkan matanya berusaha membiasakan kontras sinar matahari dengan matanya.

Senyum terukir di bibir Naruto. Ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi Naruto.

Dengan gesit Naruto berbenah dan menuju sekolah. Dengan kecewa saat ia turun tidak ada siapa pun di bawah sana. Kecuali ibunya yang membawa senampan penuh cup cake bertulisKan happy birthday Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menghambur kepelukan kaa-channya. "Arigato kaa-chan"

"Douita naa~ selamat ulang tahun, doa kaa-chan adalah semoga kau bahagia" Kushina tersenyum lembut.

Naruto mengambil dua buah cup cake, mencium kaa-channya dan bergegas menuju sekolah.

Tiba di sekolah. Naruto mencari sosok pria. Namun di mana pun ia tidak menemukan pria itu.

"Apa dia melupakan hari ulang tahun ku?" Gumam Naruto.

Ia berjalan dengab malas menuju kelas. Berharap jika di sana ada pria yang ia maksud. Namun..

Blarrr

"Happy birthday Naruto'' teriak teman temannya.

"Waah.. kalian tau ulang tahun ku?"

"Hee sebebarnya ini ide Gaara." Jawab Rin.

"Hee~ Gaara?"

"Hm.. aku melihat arsip mu kemarin."

"Ne ne ayo tiup lilin nya" pekik Ten ten.

Baru kali ini teman sekelas Naruto merayakan ulang tahunnya. Yang jelas tanpa Sasuke. Yaa ia mendapat kemeriahan di kelas namun ia harus menggantinya dengan ketidak hadiran Sasuke.

Naruto menghembus lilin bertuliskan 16 tahun di kue nya. Dan di pagi hari itu terjadi lah perang cream karena Naruto memoles rapih cream di wajah gara dan teman satu kelasnya.

Akibat kelakuan mereka itu. Kini satu kelas di hukum jemur di lapangan.

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Kemudian tawa mereka pecah dan diikuti yang lainnya.

"Maaf harus membuat mu di hukum, Gaara. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah di hukum.'' Sesal Naruto.

"Daijobu da, ini menyenangkan." Gaara tersenyum.

Bell pulang berbunyi. Baju seluruh orang di kelas Naruto penuh dengan cream. Itu membuat mereka tidak belajar hingga bell terakhir berbunyi. Yaah hanya Gaara yang senior kelas 3 waktu itu.

Naruto terus berfikir Sasuke tidak ia temukan di sekolah. Mungkin Sasuke akan memberinya kejutan di rumah. Naruto cengar cengir. Ia melompat lompat girang menuju rumah. Sasuke akan ada untuknya semalaman ini.

Namun pupus sudah harapan Naruto. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Sasuke seperti akan pergi. Ia menenteng banyak tas dengan Hinata bersamanya.

Mobil yang Sasuke bawa perlahan pergi meninggalkan kediaman nya. Refleks kaki Naruto tergerak untuk mengejar mobil yang dk kendarai Naruto.

Sebagai pemaik basket ia memiliki power yang waw untuk berlari. Nyaris ia menyentuh belakaang mobil yang Sasuke kendarai. Namu kakinya tersandung krikil dia ia harus merasakan sakit karena terjatuh.

Tidak. Ada yang jauh lebih sakit dari pada luka saat terjatuh. Di hatinya.. luka bergitu menganga lebar. Ternyata begini rasanya memiliki sahabat yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Ia harus di nomor duakan dan terbaikan.

Naruto membuka pintu kediamannya. Ia tidak punya tenaga hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan 'tadaima'.

Kushina menatap khawatir Naruto. Bajunya lusuh dan kotor. Kaki tangannya penuh luka.

"Naru.. apa kau berkelahi?"

"Tidak kaa-chan. Aku baik baik saja. Dan aku ingin segera tidur." Ujar Naruto. Naruto melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kamar.

Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto menyalakan shower dan berdiri di bawah nya.

Perlahan air mulai membasahi tubuhnya hingga ke lukannya. Lukanya terasa begitu perih. Ia tak sanggup untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

'Oh tou-chan? Apa dosa ku? Kenapa hubungan cinta ku begitu menyakitkan' ringis Naruto dalam hati.

Ia rindu saat ia bersama sang ayah. Ayahnya tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya menangis.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa mandiri. Menanggung sakit hati nya sendiri. Shower puk tak sanggup menghilangkan penat di hatinya.

Bell kediaman Naruto berbunyi. Kushina bergegas membukan pintu. Dan terpam panglah sang tamu.

"Ano, watashi wa Sabaku Gara Desu. Apa Naruto ada?" Ucap Gaara sopan.

"Ah.. Naruto di atas. Dia bilang dia ingin tidur. Masuklah. Akan aku buatkan teh" Kushina mempersilahkan.

"Arigato bibi"

"Ada prihal apa kedatangan mu kemari nak?"

"Begini. Saya barusan melihat Naruto berlari mengejar sesuatu. Dan tiba tiba ia terjatuh. Saya hendak menolongnya namun ia sudah menghilang entah kemana. Saya terus mengejarnya. Tak sia sia,, saya melihat ia masuk ke sini. Namun ada yang janggal dengan Naruto bibi. Ia terlihat sedih."

"Mengejar sesuatu? Aku juga melihat wajah nya barusan." Wajah Kushina sedih. "Apa jangan jangan ia mengejar Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Beo gara. Ia teringat pada pria yang ada di UKS waktu itu.

"Ya dia sahabat Naruto sejak kecil. Mereka tak bisa di pisahkan. Namun, bisa di lihat sekarang. Hubungan mereka mulai renggang."

"Ano bibi. Malam ini apa boleh aku membawa Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"I-tu bukan yang seperti bibi pikirkan. Aku akan pulang ke suna malam ini. Dan aku pernah berjanji pada Naruto untuk mempertemukannya dengan adik ku. Ku pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk menghiburnya."

Kushina tersenyum. Ia mempersilahkan Gaara untuk menemui Naruto di kamarnya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya terlihat sembab. Naruto berjalan menuju lemarinya. Mengambil pakaian ternyaman yang bisa ia kenakan. Kemudia memakai nya.  
Tok tok

"Masuk lah." Pekik Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat yang membuka pintu adalah Gaara.

"Gaara? Bagaimana bisa."

"Wahh jadi ini kamar Naruto." Gaara sedikit kagum. "Sangat berantakan untuk di sebut kamar seorang gadis" Gara terkekeh geli.

"Urusai na" Naruto melemparkan bantal pada Gaara. "Ada apaa kemari?"

"Ayo refreshing. Aku ingin mengajak mu ke suna."

"Ke suna?" Naruto melotot. Lalu ia melompat lompat di atas kasur kegirangan.

"Aku juga sudah mendapat izin ibu mu untuk membawa mu."

"Kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Malam ini."

"Wooh suge ttebayo"

Secepat kilat Naruto mengemaskan barang untuk ia bawa. Kemudian Naruto dan Gaara turun kebawah untuk makan malam dan berpamitan untuk pergi.

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan riang gembira. Ia berhasil mendapat kepercayaan orang tua Hinata.

Tidak sia sia kemari ia pergi menginap di villa milik keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Namun ia merasa sedikit ada yang kurang.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Di lihatnya Kushina sedang masak untuk sarapan. Ia tidak melihat si pirang di rumah hari ini. Biasanya Naruto selalu berada di rumah. Dan tidak pernah pergi kemana mana.

"Tadaima.''

"Okaeri Sasuke. Kau datang di waktu yang tepat. Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum kaa-san. Hn di mana Naruto?"

"Dia ke suna?"

"Ke suna? Kenapa bisa? Itu sangat jauh."

"Dia pergi bersama temannya. Jarang sekali aku membawanya ke luar kota di harivulang tahunnya."

Sasuke langsung tersedak. Ia baru ingat ternayata kemarin adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto. Kenapa ia bisa melupakannya.?

Teman? Dengan pria itu kah?

Mendadak wajah Sasuke menjadi masam.

Hari minggu akan segera berakhir. Matahari sudah tak tampak lagi wujud nya.

Naruto dan Gaara sudah akan segera tiba di kediaman Naruto. Yah Gaara bermaksud untuk mengantar Naruto pulang dengan selamat di depan matanya.

Bis berhenti di sebuah halte tidak jauh dari kediaman Naruto.

"Ne Gaara. Aku duluan"

"Oke.''

Naruto menuruni bis. Ia hanya perlu berjalan sebentar untuk tiba di rumahnya.

Ckreek

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Belum lewat jam makan malam. Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Dari mana saja kau." Suara berat yang tidak Naruto sukai terdengar.

"Bukan urusan mu" saut Naruto jutek.

"Kau sudah berani seperti ini pada ku Naruto?" Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Apa karena pria itu."

"Jangan pernah kau mengatai Gara seperti itu. Dia jauh lebih baik sebagai teman ku. Setidaknya dia tidak lupa hari ulang tahun ku. Walau aku tidak pernah memberi tahunya." Bentak Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Selamat ulang tahu."

"Sudah terlambat."

"Kau jahat pada ku Naruto."

"Kau lebih jahat Sasuke."

"Hinata jauh lebih baik dari kau"

"Urusi saja Hinata mu sana. Jangan perdulikan aku."

Naruto berlari ke kamar. Matanya terasa begitu panas. Dadanya begitu sesak. Kenapa Hinata selalu berusaha mendominasi Sasuke. Naruto sudah berusaha agar tidak egois. Tapi mengapa? Ia hanya ingin Sasuke ada untuk nya di saat hari special nya.

Di pagi hari. Tepat nya di KHS. Naruto duduk di sendirian di bangku taman. Sungguh ia ingin sendiri sekarang.

Naruto menatap foto fotonya saat ia merayakan ulang tahun bersama Sasuke dan ibunya. di sana juga ada Ino sepupunya.

Mungkin ia akan di anggap lebay jika memperbesar masalah Sasuke tidak mengingat ulang tahunnya.

Tch.. tapi ini berbeda.

Naruto melempar Album nya ke tanah dan menginjak injak album itu hingga kumal.

"Naru-chan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hinata.."

"Album.. ini ada Sasuke. Kenapa kau melakukan ini Naruto?"

"Pergilah. Aku muak dengan mu" ujar Naruto dingin.

Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Apa maksud mu Naruto"

"Ku mohon pergilah" rintih Naruto. Ia tak sanggup menatap Hinata. Ia jengkel karena Hinata sudah terlalu egois terhadap Sasuke. Ia selalu mengeksploitasi Sasuke hanya untuk dirinya.

Hinata tak begeming. "Kau marah pada ku karena Sasuke?" Hinata membincingkan alis. "Kau hanya sahabatnya dan aku kekasihnya. Aku berhak atas Sasuke. Apa jangan jangan kau menyukai Sasuke?" Celetos Hinata.

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Matanya berkilat marah.

Plak..

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Hinata.

Dan plaaakk..

Satu tamparan mendarat pula di pipi Naruto. Tamparan itu bukan datangnya dari Hinata. Melainkan..

"S-sasuke.."

"Kau keterlaluan Naruto." Mata Sasuke memutih. Ia sangat marah. "Kau kasar pada Hinata, kau tahu Hinata itu sakit. Kau ingin bersama ku Naruto? Aku bisa bersama dengan mu. Tapi tidak sekarang"

Hinata tersenyum miring melihat perlakuan Sasuke pada Naruto. Sasuke membelanya.

"Kau bukan sahabat aku lagi." Sambung Sasuke sembari membawa Hinata menjauh dari Naruto.

Wajah Naruto di tekuk dalam. Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa begitu sakit. Untuk pertama kali Sasuke menamparnya. Biasanya tangan itu akan Sasuke selalu gunakan untuk melindunginnya dari para fansgirl Sasuke.

Tapi..

"Baiklah.. akan aku tunjukan sekarat yang sebenarnya" Naruto terkekeh dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Namun sosok Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat. Perasaan Sasuke mendadak tak enak.

"Sasuke-kun.'' Hinata menarik tubuh Sasuke. Dan membuat perhatian Sasuke kembali padanya.

Di atas pohon. Gaara yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian antara Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Ia turun dari pohon dan mulai berlari ke arah menghilangnya Naruto.

Gaara sedikit mengumpat saat ia tidak berhasil menemukan sosok Naruto.

Tiba di sebuah gerbang pemakaman. Dan dapat..

Sosok Naruto yang menangis tersedu sedu di makam seseorang.

Gaara berjalan mendekat dengan ragu ke arah Naruto.

Hatinya tersayat melihat kerapuhan Naruto yang selalu terlihat ceria.

Gaara memeluk tubuh rapuh Naruto dan menenangkanya. "Tenanglah Naruto. Jangan menangis. Aku akan selalu bersama mu." Gara tak sanggup melihat sosok Naruto yang menyedihkan.

"Gaara. Albumnya." Saat seperti ini pun Naruto masih mengutamakan alabumnya. Begitu berharga Sasuke baginya.

Naruto melepas kasar pelukan Gaara. Ia berlari menuju ke lokasi awal dan na'as..

Saat menyebrang jalan raya ada sebuah truck besar yang sangat laju menghantam tubuh mungil Naruto tepat di depan Gaara.

Naruto terpental jauh. Tubuh Naruto bersimbah darah.

"NARUTOO" raung Gaara histeris.

Sang supir truck panik al hasil ia melarikan diri karena takut.

Darah Naruto banyak keluar. Membuat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tidak tidak.. ku mohon bertahan lah." Gaara mengambil ponsel nya dan mencoba menghubungi ambulance.

Orang orang mulai menggeromboli tubuh Naruto yang terkulai lemah. Mereka prihatin melihat tubuh Naruto yang mengenaskan.

Tak lama kemudian ambulance pun datang. Segera mereka membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Naruto di larikan ke UGD. Sebelum masuk ke UGD keajaiban menghampiri Naruto. Darah nya yang bangnyak keluar, seharusnya Naruto tidak sadarkan diri sekarang. Namun ajaib.

Naruto mememegang tangan Gaara.

"Y-yokatta.." ujar Gaara lega melihat Naruto membuka matanya.

Naruto menggerakan mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah mengatakannya Naruto kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Gaara membatu. Air matanya menyucur keluar. Ia mengerti apa yang di katakan Naruto barusan.

Lutut Gaara terasa begitu lemas. Ia terduduk sambil menangis karena apa yang menimpa Naruto saat ini.

Ruang kelas KHS. Sasuke terus menoleh noleh ke arah baangku Naruto.

Kemana anak itu? Pikirnya.

Brakk..

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan tidak elitnya.

"Gaara-kun" panggil Tenten heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan, astaga kenapa baju mu penuh darah?"

Satu kelas hiateris melihat penampilan Gaara.  
Guru yang mengajar hanya menatap heran Gaara. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan orang itu." Gaara menunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata. "Aku menyampaikan kabar baik untuk kalian. Aku punya pendonor jantung untuk Hinata." Setelah Gaara mengatakan itu ia keluar dengan wajah suram.

Ia tidak akan mengatakan prihal kematian Naruto pada Sasuke sekarang. Setidak nya sampai ia tahu siapa yang mendonorkan jantungnya pada Hinata.

Gaara mengangkat telefonnya. Ia menghubungi seseorang.

Sasuke masih teheran heran. Tapi jika memang ada orang yang akan mendonorkan jantung nya pada Hinata. Itu merupakan hal yang bagus, pikirnya.

Hinata dak Sasuke saling berpandangan dan melempar senyuman. Akhirnya mereka bisa hidup bahagia berdua selamanya.

Sorenya. Hinata dan Sasuke menuju kesebuah rumah sakit yang di kabarkan Gaara. Sasuke ingin segera melaksanakan oprasi donor jantung pada Hinata. Ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata menderita kesakitan.

Sasuke mondar mandir di ruang oprasi. Ia begitu cemas, begitu pula ayah Hinata.

5 jam berlalu. Dokter pun keluar dari ruang oprasi. Dengan cepat Hiashi menyerbu si dokter.

"Bagaimana oprasi putri saya.?"

"Selamat pak, oprasi nya berhasil.'' Dokter itu menjabat tangan Hiashi. Dan Sasuke terduduk lemas karena lega.

Namun kelegaannya sirna. Saat melihat Kushina berada di rumah sakit.

"Kaa-san.'' Panggilnya.

"Oh Sasuke.''

"Apa yang kaa-san lakukan."

"Aku-"

"Bibi Kushina. Ayo cepat, Kita harus segera memakamkan Naruto." Teriak seorang gadis jauh di depan Kushina.

"Hai hai Ino. Matte ne.'' Pekiknya. "Ne Sasuke, aku duluan" Kushina tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju Gadis pirang bernama Ino itu.

Sasuke terkesiap.

Tunggu, pemakaman? Naruto?

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Ia berlari menuju Kushina dan menarik tangannya.

"Kaa-san apa maksud nya ini?"

"Ino melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari Kushina. Naruto sudah meninggal.'' Terang Ino. "Kau gagal menjaganya untuk ku. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayai mu Uchiha." Desis Ino marah sembari melenggang pergi.

Kushina membelai surai dongker Sasuke sesaat. Menatap sendu iris onyx Sasuke kemudian beranjak menyusul Ino.

Lutut Sasuke mendadak lemas tubuhnya ambruk di lantai kramik rumah sakit.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Gumam Sasuke tidak percaya. "Naruto tidak mungkin mati.''

"Puaskah Uchiha" seorang pria berdiri. "Sekarang Naruto sudah tidak ada. Apa kau sudah puas? Naruto sudah mengabulkan segala permintaan mu. Bahkan sampai keinginan mu yang ingin hidup bersama dengan Hinata selalu.''

"Diam kau. Kau tidak tahu apa apa soal aku dan Naruto."

"Omong kosong.'' Ucap Gara. "Aku Sekarang lebih banyak tahu prihal Naruto dari pada kau. Yang lebih penting ia menitipkan ini pada ku untuk di berikan pada mu." Gaara memberikan sebuah album pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap nanar album yang di pegang Gaara. Ia membuka halaman pertama album tersebut.

Sett..

jatuh selembar Kertas yang menyelip di album itu.

Bersambung..

 **hay pembaca baru, salam kenal juga. mohonbantuannya di FF yu yang lain ya :D**

 **revew yang lain sudah yu baca semua, tapi maaf ga bisa balas u.u**


	5. Chapter 5 - END

My Heart

Area pemakaman. Langit begitu kelam turut sedih atas kesialan yang menimpa Naruto. Ia harus tewas mengenas kan.

Seluruh teman dan guru sekolah Naruto turut datang berziarah. suara tangis dan isakan mereka mengiringi lantunan doa si ahli kubur saat posesi pemakaman.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak sanggup lagi ia meneteskan air mata. Rasa tidak percaya akan kematian Naruto masih berkecamuk di pikirannya dan hatinya.

Suasana memaksa Sasuke untuk mengenang kembali masa lalu yang begitu bahagia bersama Naruto.

Ia ingat, Naruto akan ada selalu untuknya. Akan selalu bersamanya. Akan selalu membantunya.

Sakura yang selalu mengganggu Naruto turut hadir kepemakaman Naruto. Ia menatap sedih, kecewa nisan Naruto.

Kemudia berjalan pergi kerumunan orang yang masih terisak di depan makam Naruto.

Sakura sedikit kaget melihat Sasuke yang bersandar di tembok area pemakaman tertunduk.

"Sasuke-kun.'' Panggil Sakura lirih. Ia faham apa yang di rasakan Sakura. Setidak nya sampai ia berusaha bersikap baik pada Naruto dan menjadi teman dekat Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum kematiannya. Ia faham kenapa Sasuke mau menjadi sahabat Naruto.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura sesaat sebelum pandangan nya kembali menatap ke arah sepatunya.

"Maaf. Aku sudah mengganggu mu dan Naruto dahulu.'' Ucap Sakura penuh sesal.

Hening..

"Aku hanya fansgirl yang menghujat Naruto tanpa berfikir. Naruto terlalu baik hingga memaafkan ku begitu saja.'' Sakura kembali terisak. "Padahal aku begitu jahat padanya. Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku bisa menjadi teman untuknya hingga saat terakhir.'' Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Apa maksud mu.'' Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku Gaara ibunya Naruto dan sepupunya Naruto, Ino. Ada saat Naruto menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."

Sasuke tercekat. Hanya dia yang tidak ada di sisi Naruto saat Naruto menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Kau tahu. Saat ia sekarat pun, Naruto masih memikirkan mu. Naruto sangat menyayangi mu ya, Sas? Kau beruntung mendapat sahabat seperti Naruto.'' Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Sasuke tersungkur. Hati nya terasa begitu perih. Mengapa ia merasa begitu jahat pada Naruto. Ia sungguh menyesal sudah menampar Naruto dan memutuskan hubungan persahabatnnya.

Seminggu sudah sepeninggalan Naruto. Sasuke dan teman lainnya mulai menjalani rutinitas seperti biasanya.

Luka atas kematian Naruto mereka sembunyikan dalam dalam, walau terkadang mereka harus sedikit meneteskan air mata saat mengenang Naruto.

Tak ada yang berubah di kelas. Kecuali Sasuke yang semakin dingin, Hinata yang sudah sehat karena mendapat donor jantung dan Sakura yang mulai berteman dekat dengan Sasuke.

Hari ini adalah tepat hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Seperti biasa. Sasuke duduk di bangku Naruto dahulu dan memandangi keluar jendela dengan Hinata di sampingnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke.'' Ucap Sakura senang. Ia sudah tidak seperti dulu. Yg mengebu ngebu pada Sasuke. Ia sudah senang menjadi teman Sasuke.

Hinata menatap tidak senang kepada Sakura.

"Jangan menggoda Sasuke. Dia milik ku." Mata Hinata berkilat marah.

"Ma ma tenang lah Hinata. Aku hanya memberikan ini pada Sasuke. Ini hari ulang tahunnya bukan?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak tahu jika ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke.

"S-sasuke kun, selamat ulang tahun" tukas Hinata cepat.

"Ini.'' Sakura memberikan sebuah kado pada Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu'' saut Hinata cepat. "Aku bisa memberi Sasuke kado yang lebih bagus."

"Ini dari Naruto."

Hinata terdiam. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil kado itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Naruto sudah lama menitipkan ini pada ku. Dia ingin aku memberikan nya pada mu saat hari ulang tahun mu. Dan ini dari ku, yang aku pilih bersama Naruto dulu." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke membuka kado itu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Syal." Gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Naruto datang ke rumah ku. Dia meminta ku untuk mengajarinya menyulam." Sakura terkekeh menggaruk pipinya. "Ma~ jaa Sasuke, Hinata, aku harus ke kembali ke bangku ku. " Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata merampas cepat syal buatan Naruto dari tangan Sasuke. "Aku harus membuang ini'' ujar Hinata.

"Kembalikan Hinata." Sasuke berdiri. Berusaha merebut kembali syal miliknya.

"Aku tak ingin Sasuke sedih lagi karena syal ini."

"Aku akan lebih sedih jika hadiah terakhir Naruto menghilang."

hening...

Set..

Sasuke mendapatkan kembali syalnya. "Hinata tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Sasuke mengusir ku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin sendiri."

Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah kesal.

Akhirnya Sasuke sendiri. Ia mengambil album usang dari tasnya. Ia membuka album semasa kecilnya bersama Naruto.

Ia membalik kertas kecil yang terselip di album itu.

'Ada note'

Sasuke membaca note tersebut.

\- Dear Sasuke  
From Your Best Friend forever Naruto

Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke. Aku sudah menungga kau akan membaca note ini saat hari ulang tahun mu. Apa aku salah? Aha.. tidak Naruto tidak mungkin salah.

Aku berterimakasih jika kau menerima kado buatan ku. Aku pikir kau sangat cocok jika mengenakan warna biru tua. Apa syalnya tidak bagus? -

"Tidak, syal nya sangat bagus"

\- Hee aku akan selalu ingat hari ulang tahun mu Sas. Walau kau melupakan hari penting ku. -

Air mata sasuke menetes.

\- tapi tak apa. Aku akan tetap menganggap mu sahabat ku. Walau kau melupakan ultah ku dan memutuskan hubungan kita (emot senyum).

Bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Apa ia sudah sehat saat saat mendapatkan donor jantung ku? -

Sasuke tersentak. Ia baru tahu jika yang mendonorkan jantungnya pada Hinata itu Naruto.

\- aku senang bisa mengabulkan keinginan mu untuk selalu bersama wanita yang kau cintai (emot senyum) -

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe. Kau benar benar bodoh."

\- aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini sedari kecil. Tapi aku takut ini akan merusak persahabatan kita. Yang ingin ku katakan adalah Aku mencintai mu. -

Lagi lagi sasuke tersentak.

\- apa kau terkejut. Ku mohon jangan menertawai ku atau bahkan membenci ku (emot nangis). Hee tapi.. maaf. Mungkin kau mengetahui ini di saat aku sudah tidak ada. Kau tahu, seseorang mati tidak menunggucia harus sakit. Saat manusia sedang sehat pun mereka juga bisa mati Mungkin hanya ini yang ingin ku katakan. Aku tidak apa apa kau tidak hadir di hari ulang tahun ku. Tapi aku senang jika kau datang ke pemakaman ku. Ku harap kau selalu bahagia. Aku menyayangi mu -

"Dasar bodoh, kau bodoh Naruto" Sasuke terisak. Ia tak sanggup membendung air mata penyesalannya. Ia telah melakukan hal paling bodoh dan kesalahan terbesar seumur hidupnya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa Naruto.

Sasuke teringat pada perkataan terakhir Naruto.

Akan aku tunjukan apa itu sekarat yang sesungguhnya.

"Haa~ kau sudah menunjukan nya pada ku , dobe. kau tahu aku sekarang juga sekarat?" Ujar Sasuke miris.

Di balik pintu. Hinata tak benar benar pergi dari sana. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya.

Hinata memasuki kelas. "Sudah cukup Sas. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu seperti ini. Naruto selalu saja membuat masalah dan mengacaukan pikiran mu.''

"Hentikan Hinata.'' Bentak Sasuke.

"Lihat, kau bahkan sekarang bisa membentak ku. Ini semua gara gara Naruto. Aku benci dia."

Plaak..

"Kau tak pantas berbicara seperti itu pada seseorang yang sudah memberikan jantung nya pada mu." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hening..

Hinata berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Memberikan jantung.

Tunggu..

Jadi Naruto yang mendonorkan jantung nya pada dirinya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Ia tercekat sebelum akhirnya ia terisak. Ia menyesal telah mengatakan hal buruk tentang Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan keluar sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran. Hatinya terlalu perih untuk belajar.

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia melihat sosok familiar di depan gerbang.

Rambut pirang dan mata biru yang dapat menghangat kan hati Sasuke.

"GAARA NII." Teriak gadis itu kemudian berlari melintasi Sasuke dan menghambur kepelukan Gaara yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke trkejut.

"Oh kau Sas.''

"D-dia.'' Sasuke terbata bata.

"Oh. Ini adik Ku Naruko.''

"Naruko?"

"Dia mirip Naruto kan? Aku tahu itu. Dia baru selesai oprasi tlanspantasi mata."

"Oprasi tlanpantasi?"

"Hm.. Naruto mendonorkan mata nya pada Naruko."

"Gara nii siapa dia?" Tanya Naruko bingung.

"Dia adalah sahabat Naruto." Jelas Gaara.

"Sahabat Naruto nee?" Mata Naruko berbinar menatap Sasuke.

"Aku adalah adik kembar Naruto nee. He he aku mengatakan nya kembar karena kami mirip." Naruko menunjukan sebuah foto pada Sasuke. "Aku baru tahu jika kami sangat mirip. Aku baru tahu barusan setelah aku bisa melihat.'' Ucap Naruko penuh semangat.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap kedua orang di foto ini dengan pandangan takjub. Naruto memang sangat mirip dengan adik Gaara. Hanya saja saat di foto mata Naruko berwarna seperti Gaara.

"Kak Naruto sangat cantik ya." Naruko tersenyum manis.

"Ya dia sangat cantik. Dia adalah sahabat diriku yang bodoh ini. Aku sangat bodoh hingga mengabaikanya dan marah padanya. Bahkan memutuskan persahabatan kami."

Naruko terdiam. Tampak wajah sedih terlukis di wajah cantik Naruko.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya."

"Itu karena aku bodoh." Sesal Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau dengan gadis ungu itu." Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

"Hm maksud ku dia, ya Hinata."

"Aku masih berhubungan dengannya."

"Baguslah. Karena itu kenginan Naruto untuk meminta mu menjaga jantungnya yang ada pada Hinata."

"Aku pasti akan menjaga jantung Naruto." Saut Sasuke dengan senyum getir. "Mata itu?"

"Adik ku buta.'' Jawab Gara. "Naruto mendonorkan matanya pada Naruko."

"Souka." Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Naruko. Jagalah mata indah Naruto. Jangan biarkan mata itu mengeluarkan air mata sama seperti yang aku lakukan dahulu."

"Biklah Nii." Naruko tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara dan adiknya. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah pemakaman untuk menemui Naruto. Ia ingin bersujud maaf padanya sebelum perencanaan nya pergi ke luar negri untuk pindah sekolah bersama Hinata dan tinggal bersama keluarga kandung nya.

Jangan cemaskan Kushina. Ino sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Jadi Kushina tidak akan kesepian karena Ino ada bersama nya.

"Kehilangan mu sunggu membuat ku tidak percaya Naru." Sasuke tersungkur di depan nisan Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa berada terus di sini. Itu membuat ku selalu mengingat mu. Tolong maafkan aku karena tidak peka terhadap perasaan mu. Kau begitu menjaga persahabatan kita sehingga perasaan mu kau korbankan. Ku mohon maafkan aku." Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Sasuke.

"Aku menyayangi mu Naruto. Aku akan menjaga peninggalan terakhirmu untuk ku. Terimakasih kau telah mengajarkan ku arti sekarat yang sebenarnya." Sasuke tertawa getir. "Kau tahu Naruto, sekarang aku sedang sekarat... TANPA MU"

TAMAT..

 **Halo reader baru. Thanks ya sudah baca ff Yu yg satu ini. Thanks juga buat review nya emuach. Maaf ending nya ga bagus. Yu emang ga berbakat soal ending kayanya. Yu mau UN nih. Tolong doa nya juga T-T**

 **thanks juga repiew nya he~ maaf ga bisa balas satu satu**

 **Oke bye**  
 **sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya**

 **Follow wattpadnya yu - YuCiel**


End file.
